


adventures with mr shortcake and chibi-chan (and the rest of karasuno)

by pickmeuplines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: im pretty sure we never specified readers gender, the whole of karasuno, wheee i now have soo much free time!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeuplines/pseuds/pickmeuplines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your adventures with mr shortcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      You were going to freaking kill Tsukishima, and this time you were serious. You stomped through the hallway, constantly glancing behind you, to be sure he wouldn’t creep up on you -- as he somehow always managed to do. You glanced at the (color) watch on your wrist. It read (after school time), so your reasoned he’d be in the gym, playing volleyball. Walking (because you totally weren’t running. Nope, not one bit) towards the gym, you open the door. Immediately, you are greeted with the squeak and scuffle of shoes on the shiny gym floor. You see the team, but you find that your eyes are drifting towards a particular person, Tsukishima. His tall, slim features are enough to send you into a daze. How could you be mad at this person with adorable glasses? And blond hair? And golden eyes? You are now subconsciously staring at his…..nowhere . A tap on your shoulder snaps you out of your reverie. You jump, whirling around to see none other than Tsukishima. You blush at the sudden closeness. Tsukishima is tall, but you can’t say you’re short. You are just about tall enough to look at his …well pointed chin, if you look straight ahead.  
    “...What do you want?” Tsukishima says with one of his typical emotionless stares.  
    “...” You stare expressionless, challenging him. You can be quite the serious person, if you want to be.  
    “Something with me, I presume?” Tsukishima says with a smirk.  
    “Don’t flatter yourself, Tsukki.” You reply with a sly look on your face.  
     “Then what is it, chibi-chan?” He smirks, not expecting you to reply.  
     “I... came to watch the team practice,” you say matter-of-factly.  
‘And to kill you.’ you think.  
    “Oh, is that so? How many times have you done that?” The blond male teases.  
    “You never invited me, so I came myself. Such a gentleman you are.” You say, the sarcasm in your voice evident.  
    “Hmph. Don’t lie, chibi-chan. Why are you actually here?” Tsukishima demands.  
    “I’m pissed, in case you haven’t noticed.”  
    “You have to learn to control that temper of yours, you know.”  
    “Maybe if you weren’t such a prick I wouldn’t have to.”  
    “Tsk, tsk. Your language is quite inappropriate, more than it normally is.”  
    “It’s not like yours is any better.”, you deadpan.  
    “At least I can control when I use mine.” Tsukishima responds. He’s so used to doing this, it’s like second nature for him.  
‘That....ugh!’ You are about to reply when a scream resounds through the gym.  
    “Oi! Tsukishima!”  
Tsukishima looks over, narrowing his eyes at Coach Ukai.  
Tanaka made a face, “Stop flirting with (Name)!” he yells.  
   “ What makes you think I’m flirting, moron? ” Tsukishima retorts, clearly trying to avoid embarrassment.  
Your face goes red at all the attention you’re receiving alongside Tsukishima.  
    “Nee, (Name)!” Hinata calls. “Are you red because of what Tsukishima’s talking about to you?”  
Tanaka’s face went all sorts of deformed shapes. “OooOh, (Name-chan)... just what has our dear Tsukki been saying to you?”  
You feel as though your head is going to blow up, and, frankly, you’re quite surprised it hasn’t. “He hasn’t been saying anything.” you blurt out.  
     “I think we can all affirm that you and Tsukishima weren’t just staring at each other the whole time.” the teammate responds.  
     “W-well, what we were talking about isn’t relevant to you...” you mutter.  
     “It might actually be, (Name).”  
     “I mean, if you and Tsukki were to… start dating, his teammates would most definitely want to know.”  
     “W-WHAT?!” You stare dumbfounded at the team.  
     “Oh, come on, (Name). Don’t deny your feelings for Tsukki.”  
You hate being falsely accused. You hate being stared at by a bunch of people. You hate being embarrassed.  
     “Do you, have feelings for me, (Name)?” Tsukishima grinned evilly.  
That was it.  
Without thinking, you extended your arm -- to punch Tsukishima in the face.  
You’d fought with your brother before, as children, but you’d never actually punched anyone for real. Your fist hit him square in the mouth, hurting your hand in the process. For a minute, you’re nowhere, and you feel your face getting wet. The reality of the moment quickly comes to you as you began to cry, the tears slipping down your face, landing in you open palms as you stared at them. You ran out, positive that the whole volleyball team would now shun you forever.


	2. Chapter 2

After you had run away from the incident, you found yourself in an empty classroom, replaying what had just happened in your mind. After a while, the pain numbed, and you thought ‘ So much for killing Tsukishima.’ You blew your nose into a tissue you had, and sat in one of the seats. ‘ Well, I refuse to just sit here and cry. Let me at least get some homework done. ’ You pull out your books and begin upon the perilous path of homework. You are by the wall closest to the hallway, so you can hear what’s going on outside. You hear footsteps. Lots of footsteps. You curl your legs close to you as you listen, barely breathing. ________’s voice sounds, saying “Are you sure you’re alright, Tsukishima?” and Tsukishima replying with “I told you, I’ll be fine.” ‘Does he sound angry? Will he yell at me if he finds me? Am I screwed?’   
Your breathing speeds up. You force yourself to think of what makes you happy. You come to a blank. You think harder, harder, harder...and the only thing that appears in your mind is...Tsukishima. ‘Aw, come on brain! Don’t put me in this position AFTER I hit him!’ The footsteps come closer, until they stop...right in front of the door to the classroom. ‘Crap!’ you think, ‘ What classroom am I in?!?’ You eyes glance around the room, and you find that, coincidentally enough, it’s _____________. Your eyes rush to the door, and the doorknob turns slowly... You can’t take it. You simply pack up your stuff, and quietly exit through the back door, as the two players enter the classroom.   
You sneak towards the main exit quietly, and your mission is successful. You enter the courtyard in front of the school, and you can finally breathe. As you look to the flower beds of tulips on your right, you walk forward, asking yourself rhetorical questions. The red, yellow, and pink tulips are bright and beautiful. The yellow ones catch your eye the most, strangely enough. ‘I have the strangest taste in guys. How could I like a snob with glasses? But glasses are adorable...’ Your cheeks are covered in the lightest pink, and you rub your temples and close your eyes, continuing to walk, only to soon bump into a shockingly sharp pole. Looking up quickly, you see, of course, the giant Tsukishima Kei. You had bumped into his chin. Crap.   
‘I. AM. SO. DEAD.’  
Your eyes widen as you observe the wounds on Tsukishima’s lips. Several spots are cracked and bloody. Could you really have caused that much damage? It didn’t seem like much, but you had hit the person you now realized you liked. Your head turned to the floor and your body refused to move.   
“I-I’m sorry I made you suffer. I realize that my words mean nothing compared to your pain, b-but just know I mean it.”   
Wordlessly, he grabs your wrist and pulls you along somewhere. He walks quick, but your long legs can keep up quite easily. He has an extremely strong grip, and you’re sure this is what it feels like to have your wrist cut off. After endless minutes of walking in silence, he stops abruptly and you stop your body as quick as possible, but still end up walking into him. ‘Gosh darn it (Name), quit doing that! ‘   
Your (color) eyes avert to the sign on the store you stand in front of. You take a while to realize where you are. Then, as you finally do, Tsukishima pulls you into Tad Ashy’s Pastry Shop. Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tad ashy pastry shop was V's fault   
> go and blame her  
> READER HAS LONG LEGS IM SO JEALUS  
> (as a short person when tall people drag me around i just have to be dragged  
> *complains about lifeeee*


	3. Chapter 3 (Wow, that's creative!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK. You were just dragged into a pastry shop by Tsukishima, so....yeah.

Tsukishima drags you to an empty table and sits you down. You sit silently, waiting for him to do something. He stares at you, and you feel like your stomach is infinitely knotting itself. You stare back, even though you feel uncomfortable. Eventually he overcomes your stare, and you are forced to look down. 

“Would...you like something? I...can buy it if you want.” You stutter as you ask, eyes averted to the floor. 

“...” He stays silent.

You continue to look down, creating an awkward silence. 

An employee walks by, to mop up a mess that a small child made with his cupcake. Looking at the little boy, seeing his tiny hands and chubby face, you automatically think he’s SO CUTE! ‘Geez, if this is the way I determine cuteness, I should be falling for every guy in the school!’ 

Tsukishima mumbles something. 

“Hmm?” You quickly turn your head back.

“I want a strawberry shortcake.” he repeats, strangely quiet, but still annoyed. 

Typical Tsukishima. 

“A-Ah! Ok! Give me a second...I’ll be right back.” You say softly. ‘Stop stuttering, (Name)!’ 

He nods. 

There is no line, so you quickly make your way to the counter. When the cashier, a chubby man in his mid-thirties, asks what you want, you ask for a strawberry shortcake and a green tea. You could use a good cup of tea right now. 

“That’ll be 6.39.”

You hand him the money, seven dollars, and collect your 61 cents in change. 

You steadily walk towards your table, all the while pondering why he brought you here. 

Setting down the tray, you see that Tsukishima glances up at you, and takes his slice of cake. He quickly devours the entire piece, and you marvel that he didn’t just eat the whole damn plate. Your hands cupped around the tea, you sip it slowly, your eyes never leaving Tsukishima. You realize that you forgot to get him a drink! 

“Excuse me, Tsukishima...” Your head goes down as you speak. “...but did you want something to drink? I forgot to ask...”  
“I’m fine. Let’s go.”  
“Huh?” 

He grabs your wrist once more, making you stand up, and he pulls you along once more. Before you leave, he wipes his lips with a napkin, cleaning all the dry blood off in the process. His lips look fine! There’s no possible way they healed that fast. Suspicion grows upon you, but you keep your mouth shut for the time being. Why would the blood be fake? 

Curiosity has taken the best of you. 

You stop walking and demand “Was the blood on your mouth fake?”, with a serious face.  
He appears surprised, bringing his hand to his lips and feeling that there’s no blood at all. 

“Damn. Looks like my good manners ruined the prank.”

“ You’ve got to be kidding.” Your eyes widen in shock. You suspected this, but you expected yourself to be wrong. 

“Do I ever look like I’m kidding?” he says with hints of sarcasm laced within his words.

Anger boils inside your body, much like it did before. Now you know how to control your hit, at least. ‘ That’s funny, because I play setter on my team. I never hit. Stupid brain! This is a time to be pissed! ‘ You give him one last look and set off in the direction of the park across the street. Thankfully, the crosslight says WALK , so you can walk. Safety is important! You’re still furious, but the park is always the best place to be because it’s a bit of nature in a lot of city. You slam your butt onto a bench, crossing your legs and looking around you. In the distance, a blond figure appears. 

‘Seriously? I don’t want to see this guy!’

There’s no point in avoiding him, though. You’ll have to face him sooner or later, and the sooner, the better. 

Tsukishima sits down next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people! It's V! Heh. Anyhoo, I don't really know about this chapter. I'm putting my math homework aside to post this....oh, the procrastination. So, I played around with formatting this....Hopefully now it's a bit easier to read....Oh, and have you noticed that I use correct grammar in my notes? (Unlike some people.... *looks at H*)
> 
> Enjoy, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you're in the PARKKKKKKKKKK! (Yay?)

You manage to look at him without immediately punching him once more. He stares at you, as if to say I talked last, now it’s your turn. You steel your nerves, bracing yourself for the tumble of works that will fall out of your mouth. Instead, right before you managed to stutter something out, Tsukishima says: 

“You never answered my question.”

“What question?”

“...Do you have feelings for me?” He looked you straight in the eyes.

“I thought the punch was enough...” you joke, with an attempt at a smile. 

“...I see.” He looked forward once again. 

“Yea,” you mumble and look downwards. You panic, and try to think of something to say. “You know, the real reason I was at the gym was to see you.”

He looks over at you, replying with “ Oh yeah? What for?”

You blush, suddenly realizing ‘I wanted to kill you’ was kind of a bad thing to say. Maybe.... something like ‘I was angry at you?’ Nope… that sounded too typical. Anything else that you thought of was just not right… By now he was giving you an annoyed look, because he was waiting. You needed an answer immediately.

“Well, I, er..was pretty upset at you for ditching me when we were assigned as partners in math class. I mean, it’s an important project and all…and we’re also being graded on cooperation, so I thought that if…. ”

“You thought I actually ditched you? Everybody knows I come back, usually sometime near the last minute....” 

“Well, ‘Everyone’ doesn’t include me.”

The conversation stilled. Both of you sat there in utter silence. 

Once again, curiosity got the best of you. “Why did you prank me?”

“I figured I’d get something out of you if I made you pity me.” 

“Sure you did. You really thought I would answer differently out of pity?”

“I guess. Plus the volleyball team set me up.”

“You’re still expecting to get something out of me, huh?”

“W-What? No!” He said ,surprised that you asked.

“Says Tsukki as he stutters.” 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“...Just because.”

“What will it take to let me call you that?”

“Hah. If you expect me to list everything, then you’re-”

He is cut off by your sudden kiss. 

Both you and his eyes are open, and you can clearly see the crimson color that has invaded his cheeks. ‘ I bet I’m blushing more than he is.’ 

After a few seconds, you move back to your original position. ‘I’m so dead.’ 

All of a sudden, Tanaka and Nishinoya come out from behind the tree in front of the bench. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I GOT A PHOTO OF THAT!” Tanaka yells out joyfully.

“Oh yes, the moment was ripeeee!!!!!” Nishinoya adds.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!????!” you scream. You glance over at Tsukishima, and he nods. 

Both of you stand up and start chasing after Tanaka and Nishinoya, your faces both as red as tomatoes. ‘This is a memory to keep.‘ you note to yourself as you run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people! 
> 
> Heh. In my opinion, this is where the plot got interesting...I use way too many dot-dot-dots in my end notes...*sigh*...Anyhoo, leave us a comment! (They're fun to read.)
> 
> (^ that was V)  
> Wahh V thats so unfair you posted two in a day :(  
> *cue oikawa whines*  
> ughh physics is so harddd  
> but it isnt its like just plugging in the stuffs but thats so boring.  
> and if something is boring its harddddddddddddddddd


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOHhhhhhh it smells like... a confession!

It’s been a week since you’ve kind of confessed. Tsukishima hasn’t spoken to you, nor you to him, even though you’ve been dying to know what he feels. Your math project is in shambles, and is due tomorrow. Luckily, it’s lunch time, so maybe you can find him and force him to do the rest. Unluckily, he’s nowhere to been seen. Of course, you might not see him at the moment, but he’s a giant, so he’s pretty darn hard to miss. A-ha! There he is! He’s sitting with his headphones on, by Yamaguchi. You walk up to him, grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him to the school library. He has that annoying annoyed look and he stares down at you. 

“We have a project due tomorrow!” you whisper, putting as much force in your tone as possible. You drag him to a table and sit down in front of him. You show him the requirements, and you hand him a pencil. He slowly picks it up and begins to write down random formulas. You watch him carefully, not seeing his expression change at all as he continues to work. After what seems like ten minutes, he sets the pencil down and stands up, starting to walk away. You get up and drag him down again. 

He gives an annoyed glare, and somehow your stomach has tied itself into knots. 

“Wow. You did that pretty quickly.” You say, checking over the work. “I guess we’re done.”

He gives a small nod, once again getting up to walk away. You shove the project into your bag, and jump up to follow him. He doesn’t seem to care. You notice that he’s leading you out to the back courtyard, which is normally deserted. Maybe you’ll finally get your answer? You’re both standing outside in the sunshine. He brings his headphones down to his neck, and looks down at you. 

‘ My blush is growing every second...’   
Tsukishima leans down to kiss you, and you can swear you won’t be able to walk after this because of your jelly legs. He pulls away quickly, smirking, then leans to whisper in your ear: “I like you too.”

He walks away nonchalantly, and leaves you standing there, stuck in place because you literally can’t move with your jelly legs. You stare at his receding figure. He seems to notice your stare, even waving a little, while still not looking at you. 

That was the end of your poor little heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe this one is shorter than the others... but stay tuned... there will be even more soooooon  
> -H  
> Anyway, we’ve noticed that girlwitham4carbine left kudos! (Along with 2 other people.) A special thanks to all of you for lifting our self esteems! (YASSS!!!! Merci!! xie xie!! uhhh Danke! (and thats the extent of my language knowledge...)-H)(Heh, that sounded weird....) Thanks all of you guys for reading!   
> -V


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give anything away, so...
> 
> \\(O///O)/ Look it's blushing guy.

You have been dating for a while now, ever since he kissed you that one spring day. The day after, he asked if you’d like to go to Tad Ashy’s Pastry Shop and you obviously accepted. After an entire strawberry shortcake and four cups of tea, he took you outside and asked if you’d like to do this again. You couldn’t describe your happiness. Being the person you were though, you smiled and said, “See you tomorrow, Tsukki!” You then left without looking back, smiling when you realized he was no longer against the nickname.

Today, the weather was alright. It was just raining buckets is all. The rain fell down so hard you could barely see through it. The dismissal bell rang, and you went to your locker, grabbed your stuff, and went to go meet up with Tsukishima. You found him waiting for you by the main entrance. You put your not-so-fit-for-rain jacket on, and stepped outside. In a matter of seconds, you were drenched. Still, you walked alongside Tsukishima. He had brought a medium umbrella, and by his expression, he had no means of sharing it with you. Your pleading eyes met his, and he sighed and rolled his eyes. He lifted the umbrella, signaling that you could come underneath. You snuggled as close to him as possible, and he flinched. 

“What are you doing, (Name)?” He asked. 

“I wanted to cuddle.” You said sadly. “I was cold.”

Looking in the other direction, he unzipped his jacket, guided you to his front, and pulled you inside his jacket. 

“Yay! Tsukki is being a good boyfriend!” You giggled. 

“Don’t say stuff like that, or I’ll kick you back into the rain.” His cheeks were pink as he said that. 

“Am I making you cold?” You asked, “I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, come on. Let’s head to my house. I had a surprise for you there anyway.”

“Won’t I be intruding?” 

“Oh, come on, Tsukki!” 

“...Fine.”

“That’s like the only word in your vocabulary.” You stated, then mimicking his voice, saying “Fine.”

“Oi, shush your mouth, (Name).”

“That’s a new one for you.”

“I’ll kick you back into the rain, I swear.” 

You pouted. “Do it, I dare you.” You challenged. You weren’t expecting him to actually push you into the rain. 

As he saw your shocked face, he chuckled to himself, muttering “Told you so,” as he continued to walk.

You quickly got up and ran up to him. You kissed him on the cheek softly, then used the distraction to steal his umbrella and run forward as fast as you could, laughing all the while. Now he was drenched, and completely pissed (as usual). He ran towards you at blinding speed, and you stopped, out of breath and laughing hard because of his face when you kissed him. You had stopped right after crossing a puddle, so Tsukishima jumped right into it, wetting you both with murky water. 

“Yuck!” You cried, and he examined his now-even-more-wet-and-dirty clothes. You continued walking. 

You very soon reached your home, and took out your keys to then open the door.

As you stepped inside, you looked around your home, as did Tsukishima. You took his hand and guided him to your room upstairs. The walls of your room were a nice shade of (color) and everything was neatly in its place. You took off your jacket, and Tsukishima did as well. Both of your shirts were soaked, along with all of your other garments. You’d both surely get sick if you didn’t change. 

“I’ll run into my brother’s room and grab something for you to change into.” You told him, and you were gone before he could stop you. From Daichi’s room, you grabbed the first thing you saw: a sweatshirt, sweatpants, some socks, and a t-shirt. You carried it back to your room, handing the clothes to Tsukishima. 

“Where do I change?”

“The bathroom’s down the hall.”

“Ok.”

As he left, you picked out some dry clothes for yourself. You quickly began getting changed into some leggings, a sweatshirt, some random tee and some socks. As you were putting on the tee shirt, you heard Tsukishima’s voice behind you. 

“ You look surprisingly good with no shirt on.”

Your head was going to explode. You tugged the shirt and hoodie on, then turned around to face him. 

“HOW DID YOU CHANGE THAT FAST?!?”

“You’re just slow, is all. “

“You freaking creep! I was changing!”

“You didn’t tell me that you’d be changing in here.”

You let out an exasperated sigh, and your red face turned to the floor.

You saw that the sweatpants you had handed Tsukishima were way too short, and only went down to half of his calf. You began to laugh at the sight.   
“What?”

“Tsukishima’s a freaking giant! Nothing fits him!” You laughed, pointing at his feet.

“What did you expect?! I’m the tallest player on the volleyball team!”

You still couldn’t control your laughter. Tsukishima just gave up and leaned back on the wall, a pink tinting his cheeks. 

“Hey, you said you had a surprise for me. What is it?”

“Huh? Oh! Come downstairs with me.”

Once you were both in the kitchen, you opened your fridge, pulled out a giant plate, and set it down in front of Tsukishima. His eyes widened in awe as he stared at the strawberry shortcake put before him.

“Did you make this?” He asked softly.

“Maybe.” You tilted your head and smiled.

He took a taste, and smiled back at you, with a gentle expression covering his face. His smile was adorable! After 5 seconds of you staring at each other, he quickly turned back to the cake and managed to eat it all in under three minutes.

Your eyes widened as he pulled you into his arms, giving you a peck on your cheek. 

“You missed.” You smiled, and went in for a real kiss. 

It was at that moment that Daichi burst in through the door, and screamed “WHY IS TSUKISHIMA WEARING MY CLOTHES?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people! 
> 
> So, how'd you like that chapter? Leave comments!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some...unexpected visitors go on your date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahh guys were so sorry for not ;posting in a long time its just that i had a extremely large amount of math competiotns to attened and study for, and in addition, both V and i have midtermsssssssssss (but now we only need to deal with language and physicsssssss)  
> please forgive my spelling.

“Raven five to Raven four! They’ve entered the building! Over.”  
“Raven four to Raven five! They’re approaching Raven three. Over.” Nishinoya looks over to a reluctant Asahi.

Asahi sighs. “Raven three to Raven ten. They’ve reached me… Oh wait, He’s looking at my direction. I think he’s noticed me! Hinata! Over.”

Hinata yells into his mic; “This is Raven ten!!!!!!!! DON’T WORRY!!!!”

Asahi winces from the loud noise. Shoot, he thinks to himself, that will definitely attract Tsukishima’s attention. And surely enough, it does. Tsukishima raises his eyebrow at the potted plant that Asahi was hiding behind. Asahi froze. After deciding there was nobody there, Tsukishima grabs your arm and continues to walk towards the table.

“Raven three to Raven nine. They’ve passed me. You can come out. Over.”

And that was when Kageyama walked out of a door, wearing a badly attached fake mustache.

“H-h-ell-o. Welcome to Bay’s Max Grill… I will be taking you to your seats.”

“Kageyama” stiffly leads you and Tsukishima to the table that Daichi was hiding under. Contrary to your belief, he is quite curious about your relationship with Tsukishima.

You and Tsukki sit down and, and after a few seconds, Tsukki excuses himself to go use the bathroom. Shortly afterwards, you feel a buzz in your pocket. It’s a text from Tsukishima.

My idiot team is spying on us. Even worse, your brother is sitting under our table.

You freak out and accidentally kick something under your table, which you presume is Daichi.

 

_help i think i just kicked daichi!_

  
_He deserves it. Also Asahi is hiding over there. And Kageyama is our waiter._   
_The best thing to do is to act like they’re not there._   
_Let’s put on a splendid show._   
_Break up with me._

  
_…_

 

Tsukishima then walks out of the bathroom. As he nears you, you stand up and slap him (lightly, mind you) in the face.

“How dare you eat the last piece of takoyaki? Uhhh...That was for my poor brother Daichi! And the shrimp! That was for my fellow setter, Kageyama! What will I do now?”

“I don’t care who it was for. If you were saving it, you should have said something or put it away or something!

“Well you should’ve known!”

“There’s nothing I can do about this now! I don’t want to deal with this.”

“I don’t want to have to deal with you, or your mouth.”

“Then don’t.”

“Are you....are you saying that-”

“You still can’t understand?”

“You know what, fine! I don’t need you or this or anything!” You stomp out of the restaurant, all the while hoping that the volleyball team saw that.

“Raven nine to Raven ten! I think we did something wrong… Over.”

“Raven ten to Raven nine! DON’T WORRY!!”

Kageyama has to hold the speaker away from his ear.

“Dumbass Hinata! Stop shouting!”

Meanwhile, you and Tsukki stand on opposite ends of the restaurant and watch as chaos unfolds. However, you both forget that Daichi, of all people is sitting under your table.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT YOU’VE HAD THE GUTS TO DATE MY SIBLING! I PUT WHAT MINISCULE TRUST I HAD IN YOU AND NOW YOU THREW IT AWAY!! YOU DON’T DESERVE A DATE LIKE (Name)!”

You notice Daichi yelling (more like screaming at this point) at Tsukki, and you decide to walk over.

“Daichi, you do realize that fight was-”  
“TSUKISHIMA KEI?!? MORE LIKE STUPID-SHIMA KEI!”

“Daichi-” you raised your voice a bit higher.

“I CAN’T EVEN LOOK AT YOUR FACE ANYMORE, YOU DIRTBAG!”

“DAICHI! THE FIGHT WASN’T REAL!”

About to say something but now in total shock, Daichi stands mouth agape and staring at the camera (insert random name) has been holding the whole time. Pointing to the camera, you grin and say “That’s what you get for spying on us during our date! Blackmail....”

You grab Tsukishima’s hand, and you walk out together. You can hear Kageyama groaning as Hinata yells into the speaker.

“MISSION ABORT! MISSION ABORT!” He screams, then making a siren noise.

Tsukishima chuckles and you shake your head as you continue to walk ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize if anyone is ooc...  
> (esp. daichi and hinata)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponderings of having children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating so frequently (hehheh.)

“Tsukishima, do you ever want to have children?” 

He nearly choked on his strawberry shortcake.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“DAICHI!!!!!” you hollered, “GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!” and began your chase. Tsukishima was coughing like crazy, and his face looked like a tomato. Either he’s choking, or he’s so embarrassed he forgot to breathe. You clenched your fingers into fists, leaving Daichi’s eyes growing wider and more afraid. 

He had almost immediately fled the cafeteria, leaving you with a smirk on your face as you sat down from across Tsukishima. 

“So, Tomato-shima, what stupid things did my brother annoy you with today?”

“Don’t call me that. Ever.” 

“Yeah, OK. So? “

“ Ah, you know. Just ‘Do you really like my sister’ and crap like that.”

“ Oh? And how did you respond? Because I’m sure that you were choking after he asked a question.“

“Ah, no. I was just eating with a dry throat.”

“Do you expect me to believe that?”

“...Partially. “

“ ...I’ll ask again later. So, are we heading to the gym for the meeting? “

“Yep. "

You both stood up, and walked towards the gym. Right before you opened the door to enter, you saw through the window that the Karasuno volleyball team was staring at a paper. All of them were laughing hysterically after a moment. 

“Psst, Tsukishima. Look at that. “

“What are those idiots doing?”

“They’re laughing really hard at something...”

“Let’s steal it from them. You go in and distract them. Then snatch the paper and run.”

“Fine.”, you say, your interest piqued. 

You waltzed out into the gym, waving one hand and smiling adorably. 

“Hi, guys! “ you cheerfully said.

“Oh, hi, (Name)!” Nishynoya said, surprised. “Where’s Tsukishima?”

“ I don’t know. He’s not with me, as you can all see.” You say calmly, hoping they wouldn’t get suspicious. You notice that Daichi stuffs the paper in his pocket. 

“ Alright, guys, let’s get to work!” Daichi states. He’s clearly hiding whatever’s on that paper. 

“Mind if I stay and watch?” You ask.

“Yay! (Name)-chan is watching!” Hinata states happily.

While Daichi turns his back, talking to the team, you reach into his right pocket, pull out a paper, and flee. 

“HEY!” he yells, quickly turning around. 

You just continue running.

Tsukishima has been watching you through the door. He grabs your hand and you run up the stairs. He pulls you into the empty classroom, and looks at the crumpled paper in your hand. You slowly open it up, and find a drawing. Of a bunch of tiny Tsukishimas. 

The top of the page says “Tsukishima’s Future Life,” and it shows a miserable Tsukishima with 11 babies, most of which are sitting or climbing onto his body.  
You slowly look up at your boyfriend. He seems to be pissed. 

You burst out laughing. The truth is, it’s hilarious, because it does look like Tsukishima’s future. Of course, maybe with you, or maybe without... 

“ Tsukishima, why are you always so serious? “ 

“ I don’t find that question relevant to anything, so I won’t answer it.”

Footsteps are coming from down the hall. You turn your head to Tsukishima, and put your finger over your lips. He nods. 

You guys inch to the wall that nobody can see through the door windows. A doorknob slowly turns, and you guys sneak to the back door. You open it the same time the other door opens, and run out, once again. Finally you are safe in the courtyard. 

“You know, the first time I did that, I was running from you.” You say as you pant.

“ Hmph. “

“ What should we do now? “

You are roughly grabbed by Daichi, and pulled along to the entrance to the school. 

“Help, Tsukishima! “ You call, laughing. That is, until you see him start to run, steadily picking up pace. 

“RUN DAICHI RUN!” You yell. “TSUKISHIMA WANTS TO PLAY TAG!” 

Tsukishima runs at the speed of light. Daichi pulls you into the gym again, and a split second later, he releases his hold. Tsukishima doesn’t have time to slow down as he crashes into you, knocking you both over.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When you can finally think again, you see that Tsukishima is on top of you, and your eyes widen.

“Get off!” You squeak, and push him, but to no avail. The bloke’s too heavy. He appears to be in a daze. When he’s back on earth, he looks at you and his face goes red. You scramble out from under him, and stand up, brushing yourself off. 

“Come on, Tomato-shima! Get up! “ You tease as you try to pull him up. Instead, he just pulls you down again, and your face is flushed as you land on his lap. Then the camera flash hits your eyes. 

“THAT MOMENT WAS RIPEEEEEEEE! “ Nishinoya exclaims. 

“THAT’S SO GOING IN THE ALBUM! “ Tanaka fangirls. 

Tsukishima stands up, leaving you on the ground. He’s obviously going to kill someone. You just sit and laugh, savoring the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so i turns out that my team did advance whch means even more competions for H (whoo?) but i do have a reasonably large amount of free time so i guess ill work on it after i finish atla (dont worry im almost done). Be expecting a chapter for valentines :)  
> though i think ill be the one to write tsukishima (i almost typed tsukiyama haha)  
> I also drew the picture (of tsukkis twelve kids) after V's request, so illput that up soon  
> (hopefully)  
> (also im goiing to appologize in advance becuase when i write tsuki its literally me just ranting avbout my feelings.)  
> -H  
> or Hans  
> heyyyyyyyyyyy i finally stopped being lazy and took a pictureeee of my arts  
> go to http://pickmeup-lines.tumblr.com/post/111799973336/heres-the-picture-for-chapter-eight-of-adventures


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wuh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day guys!  
> ps whoa 14 kudos and its valentinessss  
> haha  
> (more like singles awareness day)

You waited patiently for Tsukishima to arrive at the front of the school. The chilly winter breeze nipped your cheeks, and still, you managed to wait. When it seemed like your hands were frozen completely, you saw a tall figure in the distance and smiled as he neared you. 

“Tsukishima!” you greet the lumbering giant before you. 

He responds with a nod. 

“My boyfriend really loves showing emotion, doesn’t he?” you tease.

“Quit it, (Name).”

You walk alongside Tsukishima through the cold snow. About halfway home, you see a wet cardboard box on the sidewalk, with the flaps open. You look inside as you pass by it. Cuddled up together are two tiny kittens, both seemingly cold. 

“OHMYGODTSUKISHIMAWEHAVETOHELPTHEM!!!!!” you exclaim as you grab his jacket sleeve, pointing to the box. “Can we keep them, pleasssseeeeee?” you pout.

He raises an eyebrow, then seems to ponder the issue. 

“Fine.” He sighs, defeated.

“YAY!” you throw up your hands, before picking the box up, gently closing the lid so the kittens don’t get wetter. And so, your journey through a winter wonderland continues. 

“Where are we going to keep them??” Tsukishima asks. 

“Good question...”

You have reached your destination, your home. “Come on in,” you say to Tsukishima. 

“Fine.” he mutters, as always. 

You come inside, take off your snowy boots, jackets, gloves, hats, and scarves, and you open the box, once more revealing a speckled yellow-brown kitten, and a bright orange one. They are now awake, and SO CUTE! (You say that about everything.) 

Picking one up, you see that that they’re still a bit wet, so you run upstairs and grab hand towels, then come back down and wrap both in their own towels. You hug them both close, hearing them mew softly. 

“Tsukki!! They’re so FLUFFY! Here, hold this one! He’s a bit frisky.” 

You give him the tiny kitten, which is nearly small enough to fit on his hand. The yellow kitten in his arms resembles him closely. Snobbish, frisky, and most of all annoying (but still attractive)! He gives a tiny smile to the mewling bundle in his hand, and pets the kitty on the neck with one finger. 

“What should we call them?” you wonder. 

“Name the orange one Oranges. I’m calling this one Shortcake.”

“Hmm, I sure wonder why you didn’t just call him Tsukishima Jr.” 

“You’re the one that can’t decide on any name.”

“Ah, right....How ‘bout (Cat Name)?” you asked, while fondling the tiny cat. 

“Meh, not bad. I like this one better, though.”

“THAT’S DISCRIMINATION AGAINST ORANGE CATS!” You raised your finger in the air matter-of-factly. 

Tsukishima only rolled his eyes. 

“Tsukki, I’m gonna run and grab some cat food. You stay here, ‘kay?” you told him.

“Shouldn’t I go?” he asked.

“Nah, I got it. Be right back!” 

You exited the house.

Tsukishima looked at the small animals next to him. ‘ The orange one reminds me of (Name). Spunky, funny, and absolutely adorable.’ Now it was his time to be a tomato. So, he distracted himself by playing with the orange cat, eventually picking it up over his head and talking to it like a baby. 

“Aren’t you a cute little baby Oranges~”

“You seem cuter right now, Teeny-weeny-shima.”

His face couldn’t glow any redder.

“Kawaii Kei. Babbling Blocker...” you continued with the names.

“S-Stop! I can’t believe you saw that...”

“Oh, come on, I’m your girlfriend. You can be comfortable around me, can’t you?”

“ It’s not that simple. “

“Well, what is it then, if not simple?”

“You don’t understand, (Name).” Tsukishima answered, annoyed.

“Well, then explain it to me!” You raised your voice just a bit.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you! I told you it wasn’t simple!”

“Well, at least try!”

“You know what, (Name)? I don’t want to deal with...this right now.” He gestured to the room, as he got up and walked towards the door.

“Quitter! You never try anything! You only put in minimal effort!”

The door slammed shut. And so, you were left with two cats, wet clothes, and the sudden urge to destroy something. But at the same time, a lonely feeling crossed over you. 

So, you took a nice, long, hot bath. Then you called your best friend, (Name) ,and headed over to your favorite cafe. You chatted and attempted to eat away your pain, though it seemed that no amount of cake could sooth your sadness. Was it your fault that he had left in a fit of anger? It seemed like it....but he should understand that he should be okay with sharing this stuff, right?

You resolved to see him ASAP. 

Thanking your friend, who had paid for the meal, you quickly ran to Tsukishima’s house, once again drenched. Ringing the doorbell, you waited for a response. The door opened rather quickly, and you found yourself face to face with Akiteru, Tsukishima’s brother.

“Ah, you must be (Name). Why are you here?”

“To speak with my boyfriend.”

“What makes you think he’d like to see you?”

That, you had to think about. “N-nothing. I don’t care if he wants to see me. I want to see him. Plus, I brought strawberry shortcake.”

“You’re awfully forward, aren’t you? No wonder Kei likes you.”

He turned around and walked down the hall, only to turn around again and say “Enter.”

You scurried in, pulled off your jacket and boots, and quickly followed Akiteru. 

He led you up some stairs, then down another hallway, until he stopped, gesturing to a closed door, which you presumed to be Tsukishima’s room. Akiteru then turned around once more and walked away. 

You gently knocked on the door, then stepped back and waited. To your surprise, he opened the door. He sat down onto his bed and motioned for you to sit beside him. Awkwardly, you joined him. 

“Before I met you, I was perfectly content with just living my life alone. It seemed like the most logical thing to do, no one expects you to do anything, and you can live life at your own pace. Feeling lonely? Fine, just invite a friend over, or own a pet.” 

He pauses here. 

“Being with someone is just a whole bunch of burdens that you need to carry around. You need to constantly carry around their problems along with yours as well.”

He pauses again, indefinitely.

“I...,” you can’t really speak right now. So Tsukishima continues.

“The thing is, I'm not sure if I feel this way because I’m scared. You got me there. The great Tsukishima Kei, scared of romance? Haha, what a funny joke. Rejection is terrible, whether you’re the one that's doing it or if you are on the receiving end. And somewhere along the way I’ve come to learn that relationships are bound to end. But when I’m with you I honestly don’t mind staying like this for a little bit longer, no matter if and when this is going to end. Back when we were in your room, I felt like this was something that could last forever. Immediately after I thought myself silly for ever thinking such a thing. Its just that when you ask me to be comfortable around you I kind of just overreacted. To me, something like that would mean staying together forever. And given all the other failed relationships in the world, I'm just..."

"Scared.", He finishes, with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahaha a cliff hanger?  
> I only wrote the ending part where tsuki talks about his emotions and stuff  
> (not even) (im so sorry guys im just going to run away in shame now)  
> P.S. guys if i were tuskki when reader says  
> " “Well, what is it then, if not simple?” "  
> i wouldve said complicated, duh  
> (im sosorry that was very terrible)  
> ooh i have a joke!  
> What kind of math does a cow do?  
> COWCULUS  
> haha  
> i thoiught of this during my math quiz that was incredibly boring


End file.
